Lots To Talk About
by Bookwormefm
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Arthur discovers that Merlin has magic, and the two work out a solution to the oncoming problem.  I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! BEST I COULD DO! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN  unfortunately


Merlin was sprinting through the streets of the lower town of Camelot. He could hear King Arthur running behind him, shouting at him. "Stop, Merlin! STOP!" Merlin ignored his master. He kept running, shoving through the crowded streets.

"Excuse me!" He shouted, "Excuse me! _Move!_" People stumbled out of his way, as he pushed people aside.

Merlin wouldn't stop. He would never stop. Arthur knew about his gift, about his magic. He was going to be executed. That's why Arthur was chasing him. He was going to be burned at the pyre. Merlin felt a tear streak down his face.

"Guards!" Arthur's voice thundered behind him. People were stopping to stare as Merlin ran past. Merlin barreled past two guards who reached out to grab him.

"GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!" Merlin swore under his breath. Couldn't Arthur just stop? Leave him be? They'd been working together for four and a half years. Did he really want his servant executed so badly?

A guard caught Merlin's arm, and another tackled Merlin to the ground. The three stood, the guards having a firm grip on Merlin, then forced Merlin to his knees, where he waited for his king to order his execution, with his head bowed.

Arthur finally caught up, breathing heavily. "You…" Arthur panted, "Are a really fast runner… did you know?"

Merlin nodded. "Practice makes perfect, right? Just like I had to practice using my magic." The crowd gasped. Gaius, who was standing in front of the crowd, watched with wide eyes. The knights, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, Sir Lancelot, and Sir Percival had come up and were staring at Merlin.

"Yeah, I have magic. But it's a part of me." Arthur frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" The King asked.

"I'm not a sorcerer-"

"But I just saw-"

"I'm a warlock. I was born with magic. It comes to me as naturally as breathing does. It's a part of me that I can't ignore."

Arthur noticed that the warlock was looking at the street as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Merlin," Arthur said, "Look at me." Merlin refused to look up. "Merlin, I demand you look at me!" But Merlin did not look up. "Merlin, stop being an idiot and listen to your King."

Merlin listened to you before. "I don't listen very often, Arthur. Why start now?" Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin cut him off. "I'm sorry," Merlin choked out, as more tears threatened to break.

"What for?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlin sighed. "For… for being who I am, I guess…"

Arthur frowned, and bent down next to Merlin, then stuck a hand under his servant's head and forced the boy to look him in the eye. "Merlin… don't _ever_ apologize for who you are."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment. Then he started, "Have you ever noticed that when you say I'm clumsy, stupid, idiotic Merlin that I apologize for it?" Arthur looked down in denial. "I apologized for being who I am then. Why stop me now?"

Arthur huffed. "Because I'm sure you are a lot more capable then you seem. You just make yourself be some kind of bumbling idiot." Arthur watched, as the tears on Merlin's face became a stronger, constant stream. His manservant was obviously dreading the time when Arthur sentenced him to his death.

Arthur couldn't bear to see Merlin is such pain. He waved the guards away, dragged Merlin to his feet and hugged him. Merlin was shocked (as was most of the watching crowd). "I don't think you should be hugging the person your about to execute."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Good thing I'm not executing you then, isn't it?" Merlin pulled away from the hug, stunned. "But-but-why?"

Arthur smiled softly. "Because you're my best friend, Merlin." Merlin blinked at Arthur. "I-I am?" Arthur nodded.

"Of course. I mean you're my only friend who washes my clothes, polishes my armor, cleans my room, and serves me food. Where else do you find a guy like that?" Merlin gave a soft laugh. "Plus, I could never ask for a better person to talk to, or train with, or go on quests with, or fight with. Even though your rubbish at fighting."

Merlin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't necessarily consider myself rubbish. I have saved your life more than a hundred times."

Arthur gaped at him. "Is that so? Well, you'll have to tell me all about it."

"Um… am I still your servant?" Merlin asked. "Ah, that reminds me. You're promoted. The ban of magic is the be lifted from Camelot, and you are promoted to Official Court Warlock."

Merlin smiled widely. "Thanks Arthur, but I'd still like to be your servant when I have the time." Arthur nodded. "I would be honored."

"So… we have lots to talk about, apparently." Arthur said, wrapping his arm around Merlin's shoulder and steering him towards the castle. The crowd dispersed, and many were huddled in groups, whispering, glancing at Merlin every couple of seconds.

"What makes you say that?" Merlin asked, confused. "About all those times you've saved my life?" Arthur prompted.

Merlin suddenly agreed. Oh yes, they had lots to talk about.


End file.
